Ashton
Description and Personality: Ashton has neat brownish,black hair, light green eyes,fairly tanned skin, and is about 5 foot 8 in height. Although everyone around him thinks that he acts as mean as he is rich. He's actually a really caring guy who understands alot of peoples situations and really just wants to help. He is secretly scared that he will become too much like his dad who is obsessed with Money. He is basically the same in Descrption and Personaliy throughout Blast to the past except for older features,and he is now easilly angered. Age: *17 in Battle of the Elements * 35 in Blast to the Past History: Ashton has lived in Sydney,Australia basically all his life with his parents who never really paid much attention to him since they were always busy with other things like their buisness and going to social events all over Australia and the United States. He is the only person who knows about the curses and the prophecy yet doesn't have a mind control spell on him. His father had bought Ashton the local Cafe as a birthday present when he turned 16. After Saving Saphfire and Amy and defeating Grella he graduated,married Saphfire and moved to London England. Relationships: Amy: Battle of the Elements: Ashton understands Amy quite well and is considered to be quite close to her since being the newest victim of the mind control spell. Ashton wants to set Amy free from the curse along with all the others but knows he can't do it alone. He understands her pretty well and they are very good friends such as suggested that he thought of her as a friend when he introduced her to his girlfriend. Blast to the Past: Ashton is still friends with Amy and speaks with her quite frequently. Bryce: Battle of the Elements: At the beginning Ashton was quite distant to Bryce but as events progressed he started trusting Bryce a bit. Blast to the Past: They're quite close friends now even though they live on two different sides of the world. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Ashton doesn't really know much about Alex other than the fact that she's Bryce's little sister who dresses like a goth. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: I will reveal soon. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Ashton has seen Jake hanging around by himself alot over the years and sees him as a goofy skateboarder who's a bit of an outcast and a mommy's boy. Blast to the Past: Author's Notes: Will reveal soon. Belle: Battle of the Elements: Ashton is aware of the fact that Belle was best friends with Emily before the Curse but he really just ignores her. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal soon. Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: Ashton loves Saphfire and is her boyfriend from before the Curse. Ashton wants to return Saphfire to her normal self so that she can be happy once again. When he can be found lying on the ground of the fire forest all burnt from the sun that can tell you that he's been comforting her. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal soon. Emily: Battle of the Elements: Ashton and Emily were quite close before the curse. Their parents were both good friends with each other because both their parents were rich and successful. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Amy was told to find a earth cursed girl ASAP. Thats really all he knows about her but still wants to free her from the curse. Grella: Battle of the Elements: Ashton finds himself being in obedience to Grella but doesn't really care for her at all because he knows that she is pure evil and can never be changed. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal soon! Abilities and Powers: Ashton knows the ropes of the Prophecy and the cursed ones inside and out. Having read the spell book a ton of times. He doesn't have any abilities or powers